Greatest Story Ever Told
by dionara
Summary: Everyone in Hogwarts is in for a big surprise... and Draco reflects... this is my very first fanfic and songfic... please R&R!


Greatest Story Ever Told

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters or it's setting. I also don't own the song "Greatest Story Ever Told" by Oliver James… I only own the plot.

Greatest Story Ever Told

By: Dionara

Tonight is the last night I have in Hogwarts. Tonight is the Graduation Ball and this is the last time I'll be able to see her if I don't set things right. The commencement exercises is already done and this party is our celebration for passing our seven years at Hogwarts… or should I say seven years of surviving everything that has happened.

It's really funny once I think about it. I tried to kill my Headmaster, I jeopardized almost everyone's lives by running away from Voldemort, I switched sides and murdered my own father, I fought against my family, my Death Eater friends and everything that builds up every single aspect of my life that my father taught me wrong, and lastly I fell in love with someone I never even thought of loving.

I twist my head to my right, and there I see her… the epitome of all beauty and the love of my life: Hermione Granger. At first, I thought I only liked her because she pitied me and took me in when I am in need, but I was wrong. She helped me with everything she could that everyone in the Order accepted me. She helped me show everyone a side of me which not even my parents know about. And I loved her for that and many more reasons that just makes her so perfect in my eyes.

She stood their wearing a lilac gown made of the finest silk she can afford. It was a halter dress that's why it left her back bare until the waist. Lilac was her favorite color and scent. I learned that when she owled me 'cause she always perfumes her parchment as trademark. She's also wearing that amethyst necklace I gave her along with that smile I loved.

Granger took me in without any doubt and I thanked her for that. Granger fought Potter and Weasley just to prove that I am just 'misguided' by my deeds and I told her I liked her that night as she replied the same to me. Granger gave me the real meaning of life last Christmas and I kissed her under the mistletoe for that. I would love to continue this but I am now needed onstage as our Headmistress calls my name.

"For entertainment tonight, a few chosen numbers shall be performed. First to perform is our honorary Slytherin… Mr. Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall's voice boomed as the audience applauded me. I stood up and walked up the steps and I cast a 'Sonorus' charm on my voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… or shall I say my batch mates and their dates; my professors whom I believed had their hands full of us," everyone chuckled at my snide remark but my eyes drifted towards Granger's hazel orbs, "to all of you… I would like to dedicate this song to one person who helped me change my life and beliefs…" everyone turned their heads to Hermione, "Granger, this song's for you…"

The guitar started playing and I started singing… since I have never practiced… but this actually came from the bottom of my heart.

_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man_

Granger smiled at the words I uttered sincerely. And if I am not mistaken I see a tiny tear escape her eyes. So, I walk over to her as I continue my song…

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight_

I took a slight bow as I offered my hand before her for a little dance. She smiled the smile that I know was only meant for me. And she sighed as she took my hand into her dainty ones. "Oh, Draco…" ah! Yes, I love it when she says my name with love for no one has ever said it the way she has. I lead her to the dance floor as I continue serenading her.

_I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all I need_

Soon, everyone got their partners and started dancing as well. But, everything felt like a blur as Hermione and I danced with all the passion and love we possess. It seemed that no one existed but us…

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight_

I held her hand tight to me and the other near to my heart. I want her to know how my heart beats for her. And as of the moment, it's like a rampaging stampede of wild animals: loud and fast. She smiles as she cries for joy and I touch her soft hair, a gesture I rarely do.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight_

As the song ended she spoke, "Thank you, Draco for this wonderful night…"

"This is not the end Hermione…" she looks at me skeptically as I announce, "Ladies and gentlemen… may I have your attention please."

Everyone turned around to face us and Hermione looked so surprised that her blush started to show. I took her left hand in mine as I kneel before her. The crowd gasped at my action but it was Hermione's look that caught me off guard.

"What are you doing?" she says through her tears. I smile and take a blue velvet box out of my inner pocket. I let go of her hand for a moment to open the box and everyone was abashed at what's inside. A gold band with a single square-cut white diamond was settled at the center. But on each side of the diamond was a tiny circular amethyst, her favorite gem.

"Hermione, the love of my life, will you do the honor of being my wife?" I saw her smile as she mumbled softly.

"I don't know… does Harry and Ron know about this?" I smirk at her response. Of course her best friends come first.

"He asked for our blessings, already, Hermione," Potter intervened.

"Yeah, he told us like… last month." Ah! At last Weasley sympathized with me!

"Really! Oh that is so wonderful…" she looked at me again and I saw a lone tear escape her eye and that made me think.

'What if she denies me? What if I screw this up? I'll never get to see her again… please Merlin… make this right…' then I saw Granger smile.

"Yes, Draco… I would do the honor of being your wife," she agreed as I slipped the ring onto her finger. I stood up and kissed her as everyone applauded and congratulated us. In deed, this is the best night of my entire life. And I think this would be one of the greatest stories I could ever tell anyone who wants to know. After all, marriage is just the beginning of our newfound adventure.

A/N: Please R&R… I would love feedback… positive or negative.


End file.
